


Curiosity gets you caught

by kurozbaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozbaby/pseuds/kurozbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summoner desides to sneak into the highboods throne room, when he's caught by him <br/>(# dry sex scene )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity gets you caught

♉: Sup greaseface.

♑: well motherfucking great i found a fairy

♉: Oh come on don't be l1ke that, you act l1ke you don't enjoy 

my presence.

♑: *smirks and steps closer to you* woud you like me to enjoy 

it because if i enjoyed you here i dont think youd like it 

filth blood

♉: *H1s w1ngs fluttered, p1ck1ng h1mself up from the a1r, 

com1ng face to face w1th the Grand H1ghblood* No? And why 1s 

that?

♑: *frowns and quickly grabs you*

♉: *Summoner bl1nked several t1mes as he squ1rmed 1n the 

other's grasp* Aheh, hey now, let's not do anyth1ng rat1onal 

H1ghblood.

♑: hm are you scared now?

♉: Hah, me? Scared? Come on, you're talk1ng to a Cavalreaper 

here.

♑: *squeezes you a bit and growls under my breath* what have 

you come for?

♉: *He fl1nched at the compress1ng feel1ng, st1ll try1ng to 

w1ggle h1s way out from H1ghblood's hand* What, 1 can't just 

drop 1n and say h1? Rude.

♑: *throws you to the ground and pins ou down* and what you 

didnt think id kill you for doing so?

♉: *For a moment, he'd b1t as h1s lower l1p after be1ng placed 

w1ngs f1rst to the floor* Alr1ght, alr1ght... come on now, 1 

was just dropp1ng by. You can't blame me for be1ng so cur1ous 

as to what the m1ghty and royal H1ghblood does 1n h1s throne 

room, can you?

♑: *doesnt say anything just stares down at you

♉: ...What? Was 1t someth1ng 1 sa1d?

♑: *smirks and chuckles a bit* hearing you speak like that is 

interesting

♉: Oh? Was 1t?

♑: *slams hand down beside your head* why dont you beg for you 

life

♉: Hahahaaaa... yeah, r1ght, well f1rst of all, why don't you 

uhh... s1t back down. You know, a H1ghblood l1ke you shouldn't 

be lean1ng over somebody l1ke me unless 1t's 1n some sort of 

mean1ngful way.

♉: And to tell you the truth, 1 don't th1nk you're 1nto that 

"mean1ngful" way.

♑: maybe i am filth blood

♉: Oh.

♉: Ooooh.

♉: OH.

♉: Well sh1t.

♑: *growls* stupid motherfucker dont you think theres reasons 

your not all over y walls right now

♉: Well 1 thought 1t was because you d1dn't totally hate me, 1 

wouldn't have thought 1t was because you had FEEL1NGS for me. 1 

mean sh1t, you'd have to be as modest as Dualscar to th1nk any 

H1ghblood has an 1nterest 1n you.

♑: *glares down at you*

♉: ...Too soon?

♑: *grabs onto your horn and pulls you face up a bit

♉: *He yelped out a b1t, the tugg1ng of h1s members ach1ng at 

the s1des of h1s head* Ouch, hey! Those are attached you know!

♉: Yo, 1 thought you had feel1ngs for me or someth1ng, not the 

urge to r1p off my head!

♑: they might not be if they get in my way

♑: heh maybe those are the feelings i have for you

♉: *Summoner had paused for a moment, try1ng to comprehend th1s 

1ntensely*

♉: Uhh..

♉: What?

♑: *chuckles darkly and bites your lip*

♉: *He sh1vered as the other had executed the act1on*

♑: *digs my teeth into your lip before sliding my tongue 

against it

♉: *A ch1ll had sl1thered up Summoner's sp1ne as the other's 

sal1va-soaked muscle got 1nto the s1tuat1on. Holy sh1t, th1s 

def1n1tely wasn't what he'd been expect1ng when he came down 

here*

♑: *growls against your lips and slides my hand from your horn 

to cup your face

♉: *He spoke 1n an odd tone* Ey, you just gonna n1p at me? The 

party's a l1ttle h1gher there. Or, you know, a b1t lower 1f you 

prefer.

♑: *raises an eye brow but ignores you and slides my tongue 

into your mouth and drags it up against our teeth

♉: *H1s own tongue had met the H1ghblood's, roll1ng around 1n a 

f1ght for dom1nance. 1t was almost tempt1ng to ent1rely b1te 

down on the other's, but he dec1ded to avo1d the poss1b1l1ty of 

gett1ng culled. Ser1ously, screw that no1se*

♑: *places a hand on our hip and rubs up your side, forces my 

tongue deeper into your mouth attacking your tongue

♉: *H1s claws had uselessly gr1pped 1nto the floor beneath h1m, 

the ent1re scene beg1nn1ng to get to h1m. H1s teeth had scraped 

relentlessly at the other's muscle as well as h1s own*

♑: *growls and keeps my tongue in your mouth petting it over 

yours trying to calm you again

♉: *Momentar1ly, he'd stopped, peek1ng one of h1s eyes opened 

to peer, as well as h1s v1s1on would let h1m, at the H1ghblood*

♑: *pulls back from your mouth grinning* whats the matter low 

blood you should feel extremly honored to have me motherfucing 

touch you

♉: *He'd w1ped h1s mouth of the 1nd1go t1nt that had gotten 

onto h1s l1ps, revert1ng h1s gaze to the other once more* Don't 

get me wrong when 1 say 1'm thoughtful at the fact, but... 

you've got a l1ttle too much tongue there. 1f 1t wasn't for my 

nostr1ls, you would've choked me.

♑: *chuckles* that would have been pleasent to see you i over 

not being able to breath maybe next time ill be sure you cant

♉: Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, H1ghblood. 1 know very 

well that you'd much rather keep me al1ve to toy around w1th. 1 

mean, let's be honest here, a l1ve Summoner 1s much more act1ve 

than a dead one. *He chuckled, hav1ng stated the phrase 1n a 

rather fl1rty vo1ce*

♑: *raises an eyebrow* is that your way of beging for your 

life, your body is worth more to me in pieces than it is whole, 

i could remove your horns, your wings, i could paint my walls 

with your blood then i could easily have our nook still *leans 

back over you and licks your ear*

♑: the only reason your still alive is because i like that 

voice of yours

♉: Not go1ng to l1e, H1ghblood, a l1ttle creeped out at the 

fact that you'd actually enjoy gett1ng freaky w1th my corpse, 

and not even 1n once p1ece. Plus, you're not go1ng to get much 

of a vo1ce to l1sten to 1f you perform any of those threats. 

Just say1ng.

♑: thats why your still alive so if you want to stay that way 

id keep saying good things *nips at your ear gently*

♉: *He grazed at the other's back w1th h1s sharp na1ls, h1s 

arms hav1ng snaked around h1s torso* Yeeeah, because 1t's 

def1n1tely not l1ke 1 sound worth qu1te a b1t to you or 

noth1ng.

♑: *growls out* are you asking to die?!

♉: No! No, not at all! 1 l1ke l1v1ng!

♉: 1 was just say1ng, man. Jeez...

♑: *smirks* you want to live? *puts my hand on one on your 

wings smoshing it to the floor, poking it gently with my claw*

♉: *The oppos1te w1ng had fluttered 1n d1stress, h1s back arch1ng sl1ghtly* O-ow, sh1t man! Come on, let's just... ch1ll, calm down for a moment here. You know, get back to that k1nky, fl1rty l1ngo... What do ya say?

♑: currently hurting you is puling out more excitement then kissing you, so unless you have a good reason i wont go back to touching you filthblood fairy boy

♉: Ah, well... y'know, k1ss1ng 1sn't the only opt1on. You've got to th1nk outs1de of the box a b1t there B1g G. You know, keep the var1ety go1ng.

♑: are you offering your bulge to me?

♉: Maybe.

♑: *digs my nails into your hip and into your wing alittle* hmm sounds like it could be interesting

♉: *He cr1nged at the 1rr1tat1on com1ng of h1s w1ng due to the other's sharp na1l, press1ng h1mself more towards Grand H1ghblood* Well why don't you f1nd out for yourself, b1g guy?

♑: *pulls off of you a bit* it'll be easier for you if you turn over

♉: Well, you know, you've got to get your hands off of me for that to happen. There 1sn't go1ng to be much of me go1ng anywhere 1f you're just go1ng to keep my w1ng aga1nst the ground.

♑: *sighs and removes hand from your wing but keeps my hands close to your body just incase you try to escape *

♉: *He took note of th1s. Nope, there's no gett1ng away from th1s guy. He, 1n a slow manner, turned h1mself. H1s chest had pressed aga1nst the floor below h1m, h1s w1ngs contract1ng*

♑: *smirks and rises to my knees and grabs onto our hips pull them to mine*

♑: how much do you think you can take before i split you open

♉: *Now that put a sl1ght look of fear to h1s express1on, tak1ng an attempt to s1mply shrug 1t off. 1nstead, he'd gone along w1th 1t, rock1ng h1s h1ps aga1nst the other 1n a teas1ng fash1on* 1 can take more than you know...

♑: how about if you can take it all ill reward you~ *starts pulling down your pants letting them pool at your knees

♉: *He'd ass1sted the other as much as he could by w1ggl1ng out from them, glanc1ng over h1s shoulder* W1th what?

♑: with what ever youd like *grins wildly* but i dont think youll last long~ *un buttons my pants and pushes them down, tightly grabbing your hips and grinding against you

♉: *The feel1ng of the other's length had caused h1m to gnaw at h1s own l1p, not prec1sely sure how to react towards the whole s1tuat1on* Well 1 beg to d1ffer...

♑: *lets the tip of my bulge poke at your nook, i was going to put it in you with no peperation what so ever*

♉: *H1s jaw had clamped down harder on the l1p he'd b1tten, a bronze t1nt form1ng across the br1dge of h1s nose, spread1ng to the shell of h1s ear*

♑: *purs in amusment and slides in a few inches of my bulge, *

♉: *H1s hands had balled up 1nto f1sts as h1s nether began tak1ng the sl1ght abuse from the other's bulge, th1s was probably go1ng to be way more d1ff1cult than he was or1g1nally lead to bel1eve, espec1ally s1nce the asshole juggalo went 1n DRY. You swear your request 1s go1ng to be to lance h1m once or tw1ce*

♑: are you ready *darkly chuckles above you, leaning down against you moving my hips closer to yours slowly*

♉: *He made an 1naud1ble no1se, nodd1ng several t1mes 1n response. He already f1gured that th1s was go1ng to be pa1nful to some extent, but sh1t, he had to get 1t over w1th. Not l1ke he was gett1ng out of 1t now*

♑: good~ *slams into you but only being able to get half of my bulge in easy and having to force the rest roughly in

♉: *He could feel the 1ntense ach1ng already spread1ng through the lower parts of h1s body, h1s l1ps ajar from one another, a rough moan em1tt1ng from the back of h1s throat* A-AUGH SH1T!

♑: awh~ does it hurt? *pulls back out slowly, groans as i thrust it al back into you *

♉: *He was barely able to speak as the length had forced 1t's way back 1nto h1m. No response as1de from the attempt to speak past the hums and groans caused by both pa1n and pleasure.

♑: your enjoying this filth blood arent you?~ *purs and i continue to thrust deeper inside my bulge searching your insides for more*

♉: *Another nod. The speak1ng factor def1n1tely wasn't h1s strong su1t, although h1s wa1st had pushed back aga1nst the others, as 1f begg1ng for more.

♑: oh *hums lightly and thrusts harsher into you picking up speed and clawing your hips drawing out a bit of your blood with my nails

♉: *H1s head had almost dr1ven 1nto the ground 1f 1t weren't for h1s s1zable horns. The no1ses Summoner had made had gotten louder and louder w1th each thrust, almost worr1ed for the fact that some troll may or may not hear h1m*

♑: *pulls all the way out of you, and slams my full legnth back inside of you * scream i want to hear your voice

♉: *He gave H1ghblood a look, as 1f stat1ng "WHAT, TH1S 1SN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Although, w1th the demand, the levels of h1s vo1ce had gradually gotten louder and louder. He s1ncerely hoped that nobody had heard ANYTH1NG*

♑: *pushes my body against you pushing you closer to the floor as i slam into you, i grab onto one of your horns for suport and to pull you back against me

♉: *H1s head had craned backwards towards the other, h1s back be1ng forced to arch even further. Summoner had placed h1s own palms aga1nst the ground, h1s vo1ce jolt1ng 1n tone as h1s h1ps were slammed 1nto*

♑: *slows and lightly grips onto the base of your wing, lightly poking with my claws * ahw~ stupid motherfucking lowblood ou feel great *pulls you back forcing my bulge as deep as i can inside you

♉: *Another sh1ver had spl1t 1t's way down Summoner's back, want1ng to hang h1s head as he h1mself could even feel the genet1c mater1al com1ng out from both h1s own as well as h1s partner's bulge*

♑: *rides out y orgasm inside of you keeping as much genetic material as i can inside of you*

♉: *The splash 1tself from the 1mmense amount had caused h1mself to do the same, the bronze-t1nted mater1al lett1ng out onto the floor below h1m. H1s arms had grown week, as d1d h1s knees, the wet feel1ng 1ns1de caus1ng h1s tongue to unravel from h1s l1ps*

♑: *pulls out of you and lets you sip to the floor and comes around to your face lifting up your chin* so tell me how did it feel mutt

♉: *H1s legs had spread off to the s1de, feel1ng the 1nd1go genet1cs ooze out from h1s nook* S-shut up H1ghblood...

♑: watch you mouth, i know you loved it *pulls your mouth up to mine nipping you lip again

♉: N' how 1n the fuck d'you know that..?

♑: *bites your lip harshly* oh you didnt like you would you like me to do it again then?~

♉: N-no, not really, but... 1 am a l1ttle surpr1sed that you're already cons1der1ng a round two.

♑: and three and four *grabs you and pulls you up into my lap* come one scream for me again *runs my hand down your hip

♉: Oh c-come on! You have got to be k1dd1n' me, man... 1 thought 1t was just the one bet and 1 got that reward.

♑: you do get a reward, but that doesnt mean ill just let you go

♉: Man you're an ass... not to ment1on a fuck1n tease.

this was the frist time the sumoner came to see the grand high blood but it wouldnt be the last


End file.
